nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seacrest County
'''Seacrest County '''is a fictional setting where Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) takes place. The rural Seacrest County is located along the West Coast of the United States has environmental attributes similar to that of Washington, Oregon and California. It is devoid of urban areas although scenic views and wide open roads await those who take their rides for a spin. The police are the best of the best and are prepared to serve justice regardless of the speeds. Regions Beach The south section of Seacrest County consists of a beach and a highway that stretches through the area and into the eastern mountains. The setting includes palm trees, beach houses, shops and a waterfront fairground. The Beach area includes areas such as Mission Beach and Grand Ocean Road. Desert The desert makes up the east area of Seacrest County. Barren deserts like the East Gorge Canyon and Three Point Road are scattered with desert foliage, mesas and rocks. An airfield, a fort ruins and a national park are among the attractions in the vast desert region. Mountains The mountains are probably the largest region as it takes up most of the north and northeast Seacrest County. It consists of stunning sights such with the ice capped mountains, valleys and caves. The dangerously windy mountain roads pass through areas such as Eagle Crest and Fairview Road. Forest The forest can be found in the centre of Seacrest County. Campsites and attractions line the roadside of the forest as well as locations like Fox Lair Pass and Big Timber Forest. Hairpins and sharp bends test a driver's drifting skills as well as shortcuts that help - or hinder - police pursuits. Lake The Western region of Seacrest County consists of areas like Rockingham Point and Mystic Lake. Treacherous cliffside roads lined with helipads, country houses and tunnels run through this region. The Maplemount Country Houses is located off Lakeside Avenue. Locations *Mission Beach *Grand Ocean Coast *Coral Bay *Boulder Desert *East Gorge Canyon *Fox Lair Pass *Oakmont Valley *Rockingham Point *Cascade Terrace *Eagle Crest *Carson Ridge *Big Timber Forest *Memorial Valley SCPD The Seacrest County Police Department is the agency that serves and protects Seacrest County from crime including illegal street racing. They enforce the streets in over 55 types vehicles from their fleet to combat the fastest of all speeders. The SCPD uses roadblocks, spike strips, helicopters and EMPs to fight the street menaces. Trivia Some easter eggs refer to Criterion's Burnout Paradise; *The Maplemount Country Houses refers to the Maplemount Country Club. *The South Bay Turnpike also refers to South Bay Expressway as both are freeway roads. *One of the tunnels along the Westbeach Freeway is called the Harber Tunnel. There is a street named Harber Road, which is named after the Lead Artist for Burnout Paradise - Scott Harber. *A carnival ride on the Mission Beach Fairgrounds uses Toy Hunter Cavalrys and Toy Hunter Citizens which are two Toy cars as part of a DLC in Burnout Paradise. *Buses in some parking bays can be seen with a "Carson" manufacturer logo which is a fictional American manufacturer in Paradise City. The Carson Ridge Reservoir also refers to the carmaker, even though its logo even shares its design with Paradise City's electric company. Appearances *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Category:Locations Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Locations